The terror of Midgar Highskoo
by finalfantasyswordsman77
Summary: Two girls who attend Midgar Highschool is in for a surprise. Sephiroth, Reno, and Star guest Kurama from Yu yu hakusho are teachers, Zack and Cloud are cafeteria cooks, and what the heck? Hojo a school nurse?


Alrighty then, being the odd person I am, I wrote a highskoo storeh...just for the heck of it. Me and my friend were dead one day so we brought randomosity with our characters! Well, the square-enix characters arent ours ARGH!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own FFVII's characters...nor do I own Killa and Kurama from Yu yu hakusho...I dont even own Kanna, she owns my brain by 99.99...me? I own .1 I dont own Balto or Jerome either...though I would love too. I dont own Hiei either...

" MEEP! Killa, my sketchbook is missing! And so is my dang eraser..."

" Again? Heck I cant even find my folders...And I think my dog stole my pencil this morning...dang Monty..or maybe it was Shadow..."

" Man, today is not our lucky day...oh man I forgot I had to do something for my teacher...oops "

" We never have a lucky day and didn't we need to turn in our reports to Sephiroth and Kurama? "

"...DAMN IT! Mr. Hes-so-sexy-for-his-own-good is gonna murder us...HES SO SEXY FOR HIS SHIRT! TOO SEXY FOR HIS SHIRT SO SEXY IT HURTS! "

" KANNA! STOP SINGING! "

" Oops, Sorry! "

Two girls who attended Midgar High was hanging out in the cafeteria after mugging two guys for their notebooks. Their names, Killa and Kanna, two of the oddest yet scariest students...which is why the popular people tend to stay away from them.

" At least we got more paper from those two guys we mugged, along with two five dollar bills! Sweet-ness! "

" Yeah, two bad we didnt get any food from them, Maybe we can mug that Josh Kid Kanna! "

" Alright, well I gotta go to my swordsmanship class,See you afterwards? "

" Of course! I gotta go too, I have magic class. "

Leaving the cafeteria, the two girls walked to their classes together...Unfortunately they met the two guys they mugged.

Killa turned to her friend, " I think we should run..NOW! "

Turnin to Killa, Kanna replied " Heh, Fat chance, I think these boys are hiding something...and I want to see what that something is..."

Shaking her head, Killa looked back at the bullies, " This might take a while..."

" Prepare for the beating of a lifetime girls! " shouted one of the bullies as he rubbed his fist with his other hand.

" Not if I can help it! " shouted a voice, it came from the down the hall. Suddenly a blur of onyx fur could be seen passing by as it grabbed onto the bullies leg.

" Killa! I thought you said you wouldnt bring one of your dogs to school, he isnt aloud...we are so going to detention...AGAIN "

Screaming, the bully flung his arms around, trying to throw the dog named Shadow off. Once Shadow let go, the two guys ran off, one with his leg bleeding.Killa bent down a petted her canine companion .

" Good Boy, you really showed him. " Just then a teacher appeared.

" Now, SHOW YOURSELVES TO DETENTION! " shouted the teacher as he grabbed Shadow by the nape. " And get this dog out of here! " Throwing the Wolf-dog at the wall, Shadow yelped.

Both of the girls felt like they would were going to explode but they were in enough trouble already.

" Fine, Fine, Just leave my dog Alone! "

The two girls dashed off, heading to the detention room.

" Aye, it wont be the first time we were here" reminded Kanna.

" Are you ok? "

" Aside from the horrible pain from being called a mutt, and having to look at that ugly mans face AGAIN, I'm just Dandy. "

Killa just stared at Shadow, " Aw come on, you can do better then that. "

Walking into the detention room, both of the girls stared wide-eyed. Not only did they get a new prison guard, the room was filled with food on the walls. To their surprise, Zack was the guard of the whole detention jail.

" Heya! How have you two lovely ladies been? "

" Shut up Zack, and why is this whole room filled with people? " asked the two.

" Well, alot of people heard that I was watching for today so they purposely got in trouble. If your looking for more room, go to the cafeterias backyard, Cloud is watching the rest. Now for my curiousity, why is Killas dog here? Shadow was it? "

Walking up, Killa threw an offensive chocobo sandwich at Zack's head and took Shadow from Kanna, who was carrying him, and threw him on the cafeteria cook #1.

" Yes he's here, and OOO is that cheese? "

Chuckling at the confusion on Zack's face, Kanna grabbed a piece fo chicken, along with Killa and Shadow.

" We'll be in the back with Cloud if you need us. "

Eating happily, the trio sped off to the cafeterias courtyard, only to stare wide-eyed again.

Shadow though still hurt, managed to be able to walk up to Cloud.

" What is the meaning of this!"

Oddly, the backyard was filled with...dogs? Then again what is a better place for them?

" God this school is crazy..." thought Killa as she looked around. She spotted Balto, the half wolf dog, and Jerome the German Shepherd. " Hey, wanna see what they are doing? " shouted Killa.

Kanna and Killa can understand dogs, unlike most people who heard barks. They chatted with other dogs, but mostly those two and Shadow...

" I wonder if Zack knows about this..." sighed Kanna.

" Prolly not. " replied Killa as she sat next to a very smelly pug, saving a seat for Kanna next to a perfume dipped poodle. " Sorry Kanna, theses were the only places open..." She paused then spoke again. " Im scared, why are all of these dogs here? "

" I dunno, but I think we are going to find out. "

Looking around, Kanna grabbed Killas shirt and switched her places, but then grabbed Balto and Jerome. She replaced the pug with Jerome and Balto with the poodle.All of a sudden, Cloud came out wearing a suit of dog toys.

" What the hell? Killa whats going on? "

" I dont know, but its funny how all of the dogs are biting the hell out of him. "

Laughing like crazy, the two girls finally fell on their backs, ribs hurting and lungs dieing. Suddenly, Zack came out of nowhere and started to sing, I like to Move it, Move it!

" Oh my God! Killa lets dance! "

" Alright, Oh and Balto wwants that Zombie Jenna plush on Cloud. "

" Really? Jerome wants that scientist plush...wait, they got it. "

So the two girls started jamming and breaking fences that randomly popped out of nowhere...until they heard two icy/sexy-as-hell voices.

" STRIFE! FAELAN! What are you doing? "

Stopping dead in their tracks, Cloud, Zack, Killa, and Kanna turned to see Sephiroth and Kurama in their oh-so-goldy-sexiness.

" Uhh...heya Sephiroth...Heya Kurama..."

The girls spun around, Face to Face with the two teachers. Killa squeaked and placed her hands over her sensitive ears...they were gonna yell. Kanna was just staring...staring at Sephiroth...creepily and unblinking.

" What the Hell are you two doing here? " growled the silver haired god.

" N..Nothing..." replied Killa.

" Aye, we got in trouble by one of the teachers.."

" Eh, no wonder. " chuckled Kurama. " I Guess some of us are just a bit more...How shall I put it...strict then others. " he said, looking at Seph at the corner of his eyes. Sephiroth completely ignored him.

" Where are your reports? "

" UUhh...we dont have them..." Kanna said in a faint voice.

Killa tried to run, but the intimidating teacher grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up.

" Hey, Listen when Im talking to you! " he yelled as he threw her to the ground.

" Er, Sephiroth? Are you feeling alright today? " asked Kurama as he backed away slowly.

" Hell yeah Im fine..." he replied.

" THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW KILLA! " screamed Kanna.

Seph tilted his head, " I did what? " he said as if he really didnt know. Looking down at Killa, she was standing up now, rubbing her arm.

" DAMN YOU THAT HURT! "

" Killa, I wouldnt have said that If I were you..." warned her friend.

" Kannas right...run while you can. "

Sephiroth turned to Killa but he was smiling?

" Holy Shit..." thought Killa as she started getting her blood flowing. " This is gonna hurt..."

Seph placed his hand on her shoulder, " Eh, sorry Killa, Im not myself today. " He chuckled.

" I can see that..." Kanna said in shock.

" Now Kurama, lets go, these girls did the crime, and they do the time. " commanded the Ex-General teacher as he turned around and winked.

" Kanna, I think we have a problem, we need to get to the bottom of this...Seph is having Mood swings again. "

Kanna nodded, and they both headed down the hall slowly, walking after their teachers 17 feet away. Cloud was distracted so he didnt even notice. Hiding behind the lockers, the two girls watched the two handsome people walk down the hallway.

Watching the creepy teacher known as Sephiroth, Kanna and Killa continued watching until they noticed Kurama sulking after his fellow teacher. Apparently he was holding a sign while Cautiosly stepping babay steps. The sign said "Dont hurt me, or I shall lower your grade. " All of a sudden, he realized he held the wrong sign and scribbled out the part that said " or I shall lower your grade. " Instead, he replaced it with " I can run like Hell so please dont hurt me..."

Stifling back laughter, they followed Kurama until they accidently hit Sephiroth smack into his chest. Killa backed away saying " Im sorry Im sorry!" 3,000 times a second while Kanna just stayed there saying " OMG Im in heaven..." Oh forgot to mention people, Kanna has a crush on Seph believe it-or-not, heck Killa likes Kurama...dont blame them. Anywayz, Killa pulled her friend back to where she was staying. Their fellow teacher Sephiroth suddenly got a mood change.

" WHERE ARE YOUR REPORTS! "

" THEY ARE IN OUR FREAKIN LOCKERS...I think..." yelled Killa.

Kurama then started holding up 7 pairs of the sign.

Just then, the two girls threw Zack and Cloud in front of them out of nowhere. Cowering in fear, the two spikey morons tried to run but got held in place by a Stop spell Shadow cast on them...who just happen to be nearby.

" Strife, Faelan, why are you two here...?"

Trying to stand still and not shaking in their pants, they both replied in unsion " Watching the Dogs? "

" You're suppose to watch the students in detention! "

" Well, we went after Kanna and Killa since they played Hooky for detention..."

That did it, those two girls were gonna SNAP! Glaring dangerously, they both picked up the two guys and threw them into some Dog Poop mixed with Pee.

" ARGH! Last time we are gonna stay with them in detention! "

Then out of nowhere, Sephiroth hoisted the two on his shoulders and took them to what-we-call the " Torture Room ". Kurama was sulking behind still holding the signs. Killa and Kanna could hear the two yelling through the halls, " NOT AGAIN!"

Once Kurama and Sephiroth were out of sight, Killa fell to the ground stiff.

" Eh, Kurama again? " She chuckled as her friend started to drool and hearts were forming above her.

" So...Hot..." said Killa as she fell asleep.

Kanna kicked her 'till she woke up, then she smacked her in the face.

" What the hell was that for?" barked Killa.

" We need to get back to our mission..."

Killa tilted her head, " Say what? "

Kanna was about to reply, but sudennly stopped when Cloud screamed out, " NO, NOT THE TICKLE CHAIR! " The two fell to the floor laughing their asses off. Kurama came running down the hall with Sephiroth chasing after him.

" GET BACK HERE YOU RED HAIRED FREAK! "

Kurama threw Reno at the insane teacher and ran for his life, hiding behind the girls. As soon he touched Killa, she fainted again.

" Does she always do that? "

" You dont the half of it..." sighed Kanna.

Kurama stared confused at Killa until Kanna poured hot sauce into the wolf girls mouth. That did it, Killa shot up and burst through the ceiling, leaving her friend and the red-haired teacher looking through a hole. Suddenly Reno was thrown into the room beat up and looking like Hell. Seph came in smiling merrily and chewing on a bone...

" Sephiroth...where did you get that bone? "

" Oh this? I got it from somewhere, why Kurama? "

" Just being cautious..." whispered the now scooting Kurama.

Staring dreamily, Kanna floated for no reason and joined Killa somewhere in the sky on a storm cloud. In the hallways, you can hear Zack yelling " NUUUUUUU! NOT SABER NALA! "

Up in the sky, Killa was drinking the holy water that she " borrowed " from the Church. The hot sauce that Kanna shoved in her mouth must be really live magma...maybe it is...

" KANNA! IT BURNS! "

" Thats cause I gave you the hot sauce Sephiroth made, its good though "

" WHAT DOES HE USE! MAGMA? "

" I dont know...maybe its- "

" Dont say it, I dont wanna know...and WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SEPHS HOT SAUCE? "

" Same reason why you have Kuramas Hair shampoo and Rose Whip. "

" A rose that symbolizes Love..."

While the two were floating on some black thunder clouds, Sephiroth came along and shot the pieces of fluff so that they de-flatted like balloons. Two angels that came out of nowhere helped kick the two off.Killa and Kanna came back tumbling down and landing on their favorite guys.

" ...im starting to love this day Kanna " muttered Killa as she fainted on Kurama.

" Same here...can I live with you? " asked Kanna as she rolled on Sephiroths Hawtness.

Shadow watched the two girls fall to the ground, until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and ran home. Making it to that said shelter, he kicked Killas other dog, Monty, out of the way. Obviously, Hiei was chasing him, and yes that was weird.

" DAMN MAN WHAT I DO! " barked the onyx dog.

" I dunno, I just, Feel like fighting, Wanna make something of it? "

" Eh, no. Here! YOU TAKE HIM! " Yelled Shadow as he threw Monty at Hiei.

Monty was curled up and shaking when he finally hit Hiei. Hiei fell over.

" Damn man, how much does this dog weigh? "

" Less then you shrimp! " chuckled Shadow.

Back at the school, Killa was out cold, huggging Kurama like a teddy bear. He gasped, no room for air!

" Kanna... H..Help.. Me! M..Make Her L..Let Go! "

That said person just sat back and laughed her ass off. Cloud could still be heard screaming, we suppose they left him on the tickle chair then.

"NU! ANYTHING BUT THE... NU! NOT THE... OH MY GOD THE.. THE HORROR! NO NOT BARNEY! S.O.S! S.O.S! "

Still laughing her Ass Off, Kanna was clinging on to Seph as if he was her lifeline, which in this girls case, Is. Killa was starting to suddenly drool on Kurama, thankfully on his clothes and not his hair. All you could hear was the singing of Zax...singing S.O.S, with Cloud singing along since he really needed it.

" S.O.S, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME, ITS NOT HEALTHY, FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY, WHY ARE YOU JUST MAKING THIS HARD. YOU GOT ME TOSSING AND TURNING, CANT SLEEP AT NIGHT! "

After the little off Key singing, Killa woke up holding her ears. Kanna bolted upright since Seph sat up but she still held on...by his hair and belt. Kurama scrambled to the nearby bathroom...but accidently ran into the girls bathroom. Thank goodness he had long hair or else he would be kicked out with bombs in his mouth.

" KANNA! MAKE THE SINGING STOP! "

" I CANT! And besides, Im hiding in Sephs hair! "

" GET THE HELL OFF! Wait...am I related to you? "

" NUU! and besides, we gotta go the cafeteria. "

Jolting up, Kanna dragged Seph while Killa got Kurama and they all went to the cafeteria..only to see Aeris.

" I see dead people..."

" OF COURSE, THATS CAUSE YOU DEAD! "

Staring at the Menu, Sephiroth and Kurama yelled out " BROCCOLI MUST DIE! CHEESE SHALL TAKE OVER FOR IT! "

" ok..."

Killa turned and saw the menu also.

" CHEESE SHALL RULE THE EARTH! "

" Eh, Killa? You should scream louder, I dont think the people in Canada can hear you! DAMMIT! " joked Kanna.

Killa didnt suspect it was a joke so she actually did scream louder.

**In Canda**

Killa: CHEESE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

Canada: AMEN!

**Back at the school**

Kanna ran up to the school nurses office, claiming that her ears were bleeding. Looking around, Killa wondered where her friend went.

" Kanna? KANNA? " she wimpered as the halls were now empty and dark. She started screaming, running around in circles yelling REDUM! Killa then smacked right into another kid, the third school artist, Grim.

" Heh, Watch where your going Killa, whats the rush? "

" K...Kanna ran away. I DONT KNOW WHERE SHE ISSS! KANNA! "

Grim laughed. " Was that you screaming about Cheese ruling the Earth? "

" Yes "

Thinking for a second, a lightbulb appeared over Grims head.

" I think I know where she is. "

They both ran up to the Nurses office, only to stop in the entrance, their eyes twitching.

" What...the...Hell? "

There standing in the nurses office was a scientist, Hojo to be exact, examining Kanna. She apparently was strapped to a bed, with Seph on the other side strapped to a table.

" KILLA! GRIM! HEEELLLPP MMEEE! "

" oh come now, she said her ears were bleeding so I took the liberty to examine her. "

" Oh really Hojo? You more like forced her and injected her with..." Sephiroth was cut short when Hojo hastily came over and clamped his hand over his mouth. Quickly before anyone could see, Hojo made him go to sleep with a shot.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SEPHIROTH? " yelled Kanna as she having a blue streak.

Sighing, Hojo came over to her and injected her with what he did with Seph. Immediatly, Kanna went unconscious. Staring confused and wide-eyed, Killa and Grim were paraylyzed from shock.

" This School is crazy and scary as HELL! "

Running in, Killa jumped on Hojo.

" You did not just fucking do that, you ass. Go ahead give me that shot, it aint gonna work on me, you ASS! "

Shrugging, the insane scientist tried the shot...and worked. Smirking, he strapped them both to the walls.

" Holy fuck man, you did NOT just do that to my sister. . ."

Grims eyes glowed a redish color...or maybe it was just the light.

" TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A B- " she was cut off as he slapped her across the face, " Oh no you didnt. . . "

" Oh ho, too bad, it looks like I just did. "

" Dude, that isnt fuckin funny.. Thats just... Sick and twisted... "

" Dont hate me cause im a chick magnet, didnt you see you sister 'dive at me? "

Grims eye twitched, "Dude, she was trying to kick your fuckin ass man.. " She yelped as she was injected with the fluid as well.

" Well, Well, what do we have here? "

Looking up, they saw a dark figure leaning in against the doorway.

Once Kanna and Killa heard the voice, they both woke up and started drooling, IT WAS VINCENTO! Well, Vincent in English. Grim was soon jerked awake when they both yelled at her. Looking up, she also started to drool. Being the girl she is, Kanna used her mouth and threw a stick at Seph, thus making him wake up.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR---VINCENT! MY ADOPTIVE FATHER! HELP ME! "

" Hey Vincent, will you be a dear and help us? "

All of a sudden, another voice was heard from behind Vincent. It sounded realxed and layed back...until they heard a shocking noise. Staring behind Vincent, Grim yelled aloud.

" OMFG REEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO! I THOUGHT YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF! "

Renos eye twitched, " God, do all you people think im that damn stupid? "

Killa turned her head towards Reno, " Mhm, you did fall of a cliff right? "

" Yeah, So? "

Laughing, Sephiroth turned his head torwards the doorway the best he could.

" Dont forget, I did punch you in the head alot. "

" Yeah Man, you have a really fucking hard punch! "

" So you are that damn stupid " added Kanna.

Grim and Killa were soon released of being strapped to the wall. Kannas restraint went back in the bed. Sephiroth...was kept on the table. And guess what! Kurama was in a corner tied in chains with the sign still above his head. Looking around, Grim spotted the two guys in the doorway. Spinning on her heel, Killa tapped her sister, " Hey Look who it is Grim! " Grim just fell to the floor startled.

" Huh, say what? Who? Where? What? Huh? Damn.. "

" Aye, are you okay Grim! " laughed Kanna as she started to poke Grim, hoping that she would fall over again.

Vincent just looked at them like they were some dumb idiots and went to help Sephiroth.

" How the hell do you work in a place like this? "

" I dont know..."

Going over to Seph, Kanna clutched onto him and fixed his hair. Looking around, Killa searched for Kurama, only to find him in a corner, still holding the sign. Sighing, she jumped and landed on him. Grim football tackled Reno who was still twitching...only for both to fall out of a window and off a cliff...yes this school in on the edge of a cliff on a island. Vincent just stared at the whole thing until he got tackled by Shadow...apparently he didnt know he had dog treats in his pocket.

" So why does Sephiroth work here? "

" Because he is a survivor thats why! Aint that right my homie teacher? "

" I guess...so...

" KURAMA! DID THAT MEAN OLD SCIENTIST HURRRT YOU? "

" umm...No but you are..."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A CLIFF? "

" IM FALLING AGAIN! "

Suddenly, a question struck them all, WHERE THE HECK WAS HOJO? The only clue was the shadowed figure in the sky being carried by a large Fairytypething.

Grim had reached the top of the cliff and reached down to help Reno.

" RENO! TAKE MY PAW! "

" Say what? Huh? Paw? "

" Yes, I said paw, NOW GRAB IT DAMNIT! "

" Fine Fine.. "

Eventually they were back on the ledge on the cliff. The walls holding the water from flowing into the ravine suddenly broke, releasing the liquid to cover the whole side of the cliff.

" Damn, this reminds me of that one movie. . " said Reno as they both started walking back to the school.

Meanwhile, Vincent was being mauled by Shadow, who was tearing up has cape, trying to get the treats. Kurama was being glomped by Killa, and Seph was being suffocated by Kanna hugging him to tight.

"Hm.. Yeah, where the hell did Hojo go...? " said Vincent, acting like nothing was happening.

Loosening her grip on Seph, Kanna looked around, her eyes searching. Killa sat up but was still on Kuramas chest, her eyes also scanning. Shadow just shrugged and tackled Vincent back on the floor. Reno and Grim came back in with a few scratches on their faces, waltzing in as if they didnt even replay the act of Lion King 2. Finally getting out of her dazed state, Kanna stared as Shadow ripped Vincents cape.

" SHADOW! I DONT WANNA MAKE ANOTHER CAPE FOR HIM! ITS EXPENSIVE TO GET THE MATERIALS! "

" Kanna, how is hair expensive? " asked Killa as she covered her mouth on just she just said.

" Easy, it take time payments, and you do know its yours and Grims hair/fur right? "

" WHAT? "

" Nothing "

Out of nowhere, Hojo was heard yelling " OH GOD NO! NOT THHHHAAAAATTT! "

Reno's eye started twitching again, "Dude, what the hell? " He looked up, only to see nothing.

No one saw anything, just heard Hojo screaming like a little baby.

" I WANT MY MOMIEEE! WAHH! "

They all chuckled, except Grim, " Did you just say that, YOU BITCH! " running over to Kanna, she pounced on top of her, and tried to punch her, before Seph had to drag her off.

" Damn Grim, I was only joking, its made out of Firehound fur, very hard to get. "

" Well, it wasnt funny. . ."

Killa now turned back, and started snuggling Kurama like a Teddy Bear, " Awr, so fluffy.. "

As soon as Shadow had finished off the last treat, he walked off Vincent, who stood up, and brushed the crumbs off of what was left of his cape, and stared at Shadow.

" Damnit dog, this was a brand new cape.. "

Just then, they heard Hojo screaming again. . .

" WILL HE JUST SHUT UUPP? " screamed Kanna as she started plucking Vincents Cape...then she abandoned that plan and just ribbed the whole thing off. " I need to repair this. "

" Exactly what do you use for Vincents cape Kanna? " asked Grim as she snuggled against Reno...only for both to fall into a trapdoor into the cafeteria.

" WTF? To think this was a highskoo...wait, its time to go home...then again this is our home.." Killa and Reno also fell through a trapdoor to the cafeteria...only she used him as a parachute...which actually worked.

" Well lesssee, I use Hojos experiments hair, the Firehound one..wait...didnt I just say it a while ago? " She and Seph fell along too but they landed in a bucket of chicken...which they very appreciated.

" PARTY! "

All of the Girls put a techno theme on and started jamming. Their favorite guys started some hardcore breakdancing, WOOT WOOT! Shadow just hopped into the bucket of chicken and had a feast...all was good...until another scream came...well screams. It was Zack and Cloud along with Hojo.

" NOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! NO! NOT THE TICKLE CHAIR AND A LAP DANCE FROM SABER NALA!"

" SUFFER FROM OUR WRATH! "

Reno looked around, " Did he just say... "

" Yes, he said tickle chair and lap dance in the same sentence. . . " said Kanna as she leaned on Sephiroth, examining the cape on what needs to be repaired. " Now, how much Fur will this take, hm? " She looked at Grim jokingly.

Grim growled before turning back to Reno, " I dont know about you guys, but I HAVE to go see this! " she said as she ran out the cafeteria.

Killa,Kurama, Reno, and Shadow looked at each other and decided they might as well go, "Hey, Vincent, Seph, Kanna, you guys coming or not? "

" Oh course we coming! Like we would miss this! "

Yelled Kanna, Sephiroth, and Vincent as they scurried up and started gathering film equipment. Meanwhile, the others were jumping out the window...though they forgot about the cliff and fell, only to run up the steep walls on the other side. Shrugging it off, the Silver and Black trio jumped out the window and flew across to the other side since they didnt feel like falling and into a river of pirahhnas. After a few seconds, they met the others who were indeed picking pirahhnas off of themselves while laughing like hell.

" DAAAMMMNN Killa! How many Pirahhanas you get on you? " Asked Kanna as she took pics of Hojo.

" Ummm I dunno, but im throwing them on HOJO! " And indeed, she starteed to do that. The others joined along as Vincent and Kanna took pics. Sephiroth just added lightning spells. Even Zack and Cloud joined by adding their fire and ice spells...until it started raining...Men that is.

While Killa was flinging fish at Hojo, she was suddenly blinded by a light flash, only to be smushed by some ugly guy who fell from the sky.

" Damnit, why am I always stuck with the ugly guys! " she said, pushing them over the cliff. " Hah, take that and you butt-ugly faces, HAHA! "

Hojo fell off the cliff when Killa hit him in the face with a large bass, and of course she dropped it anyways. Hojo could be heard screaming as he fell deeper into the dark wonders of the... dark? Anyways, Grim was still on land, despite the many times she had been smacked on the face with a eel.

" Haha, this will make a wonderful picture for my blog " said Vincent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

" Hey, am I not aloud to write about m personal feelings? AM I NOT LOVED? " Still, everyone just stared.

Sephiroths eye twitched, " Please Vincent...Just...stop..."

Staring at Vincent like he was a mutant version of Hojo, Kanna picked up some bluegills and started roasting them over a fire, Sephiroth joined along. Killa was cleaning up Kurama as he was pitchblack...a pain to wash the clothes. Reno was leaning over the cliff where Hojo had fell, Grim holding his ponytail so he doesnt fall AGAIN. After eating till their stomachs where melting, the group went back to the school, tripping over men in the process. To their surprise, Yazoo and Kadaj had fell from the clouds.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ...Hey! Is that our brother? "

" oh no, not my siblings. "

" THEY ALL SO PRETTY KILLA!...LONG HAIR LIVES ON MY SIDE! "

" swwweet, I WANTED THE SHOULDER HAIR ANYWAY! "

Landing hard on a shark that just happen to be there, Kadaj and Yazoo wrestled to stay alive for they were in a trap of teeth. Shrugging, the others started to take more pictures, only to run out of film when Sephiroth fried the struggling brothers and fish.

" MANUH! WE CANT TAKE ANYMORE PICS! "

" BROTHER! THAT HURT! "

" It was suppose to "

Staring at his adoptive son, Vincent just turned and fell off the cliff...and ended up being on top of the highschool.

" WILL THIS SCHOOL MAKE UP ITS MIND AND FIND A LOCATION? "

Laughing their asses off, the group went back to the school and went to sleep. Sephiroth, Reno, and Kurama was sleeping soundly in the teachers lounge, the girls was in the art room, Cloud and Zack was sleeping with the guard dogs, while the rest were in the cafeteria...until it all hit them.

" TOMOROW IS PE CLASS! NUUUUUUUUUUU! "

Sephiroth and Reno were dancing with joy as they would enjoy the torture..for they were the teachers.

" THANKS FOR REMINDING US! "

" NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! "


End file.
